kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Events/Winter 2018 Event
Event Information *'''Event Details:''' **'''Official Title''': 捷号決戦！邀撃、レイテ沖海戦(後篇) **'''Unofficially titled''': Showdown at Operation Shō-Gō! Battle of Leyte Gulf (Part 2) ** '''Starting Date''': February 16th, 2018 ** '''Duration''': 4.5 Weeks ** '''Scale''': '''LARGE'''. *'''Limited-time Event Maps''' ** Number of Maps: 7 *** Main Operation : 4 Maps *** Extra Operation : 3 Map Special Notes *[[Winter 2018 Event]] will be the '''FINAL''' event of Kancolle Phase 1. *[[Winter 2018 Event]] will be based on the remaining Naval Battles from the Battle of Leyte which were not covered in the [[Fall 2017 Event]]. **Will contain a Large Battle of the [[Combat/Combined Fleet|Surface Combined Fleet]]. **It will feature a Grand Hot Battle for , and in the Event. **In the [[Thread:624727|December 27th Update]], the [[Construction|LSC]] Success Rate for has been increased for Players who do not own her yet, in preparation before the Winter Event. ***It has been stated that isn't completely mandatory however. **Medium (乙) and Hard (甲) mode has been stated to be "'''Suitably Difficult'''". New Ships Equipment Abyssal Units Equipment February 16th Updates Second Remodel *Second Upgrade: **Requires Level 89+ **This remodel allows her to utilize Five (5) Main Equipment Slots. ***[[Reinforcement Expansion]] may still be applied on her, and will enable her to utilize 6 Equipment Slots for numerous possible setups. **Requires the following materials for the Remodel: ***3x ***3x ***1x ****If you are able to clear through the Main Operation (E-1 to E-4) of the Event in Easy Mode or Higher, you will be able to obtain all of the above, including the 3 Blueprints. **Stock equipment: *** *** *** *** Event-Exclusive Special CG/Voicelines *[[Winter 2018 Event]] Exclusive Special CGs and Voicelines will be given to certain Ship Girls. ** and will have special CGs applied for the Event. ***Several Ship Girls have been applied with Special Hachimakis on their current CGs for the Event. **Over 20 Ship Girls will receive Event-Special Voicelines. New Event Mechanics New Event Hard to Easier Difficulty Change Mechanic *Starting from this Event, if you happen to be in Medium (乙) OR Hard (甲) Mode and have at the time depleted a high volume of the Boss total HP Bar, but decide to change down into an Easier Difficulty, your progress from the higher difficulty will be applied to the lower difficulty to a certain level. **Hidden Gimmicks Required are different depending on the Difficulty played. **If you change your difficulty down from a Hard/Medium into an Easier Difficulty, the Gimmick(s) you have already accomplished will be inherited onto the Lower Difficulty you have chosen up to an extent. **At certain Maps, if you were in progress of doing Hard Mode, but change your difficulty down to Easy Mode, then there are chances that a New Operation Route may appear in the Map. New Difficulty: "Very Easy (丁)" Mode *Starting from this Event, there will be a New Difficulty known as the "Tei" (丁) Difficulty (Tentatively called "Very Easy" Mode). **They are for Admirals who are extremely busy with Life, and hasn't been able to play all that much as well, but wish to clear the Event. Friend Fleet *The Friend Fleet is a NPC Support Fleet that appears during the Night Battle Phase of a Boss Battle in certain Event Maps to support your fleet in sinking the Boss. **In certain Event Maps when you are against the Main Boss of the Map, when your Fleet enters the Night Battle Phase against the Boss, before your fleet initiates their attack against the Boss, the Friend Fleet will appear to attack the Boss first. **The Friend Fleets have multiple Fleets with preset Ships and Equipment Setups. **The Ships appearing in the Friend Fleet are '''Non-Modernized'''. February 21st Live Update Zuihou 2nd Remodel Zuihou has received Two Convertible Remodels between Kai Ni and Kai Ni B remodel Vice-Versa. *Second Convertible Upgrade: **Requires Level 80+ ***'''Does NOT''' require [[Medal|Blueprint]] or [[Prototype Flight Deck Catapult]]. ***Stock equipment: None ***Standard Light Aircraft Carrier ****Medium Attack Range **Requires 20 Instant Construction and 5 Development Materials if converting from . *Third Convertible Upgrade: **Requires Level 80+ ***'''Does NOT''' require [[Medal|Blueprint]] or [[Prototype Flight Deck Catapult]]. ***Requires 20 Instant Construction and 5 Development Materials to be converted from . **Obtains ASW stats and able to initiate OASW Attack. ***Must have at least 65+ stats to use OASW. ***Must have an Aircraft with at least 7+ stats to use OASW. ***However she cannot equip or / ****Still able to equip . **Able to join [[Combat/Combined Fleet|Transport Combined Fleet]] Opening of Extra Operations *The [[Winter 2018 Event]] Extra Operations (E-5 to E-7) will now be available for Players to participate in. New Friend Fleet Compositions *New Compositions of the [[Friend Fleet]] are now available and will be appearing in the Extra Operation. Historical Ships Preparation The Center Historical Ships & Fleet The Following are Names of the Fleet and the Ships who had historically participated in the Naval Battles listed above which the Winter 2018 Event will be based off, which you are highly recommended to take priority and focus on preparing for the next Event. Winter_2018_Event_Historicals.jpg The Center Force (Kurita Fleet) The most powerful attacking force during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Takeo Kurita. * (F)BB: , , , , * CA(V): , , , , , , , , , * CL: , * DD: , , , , , , , , , , The Northern Force (Ozawa Fleet) The Northern Force led by Jisaburō Ozawa during the Battle of Leyte Gulf. * CV(B): * CVL: , , * BBV: , * CL: , , * DD: , Other Historical Ships The following are the Fleets & Ships of the Nishimura and Shima Fleet, who were the centerpiece of the [[Fall 2017 Event]]. They have been hinted to possibly be required for the next Winter Event as well. Please be advised Whether you prepare the following Ships or not is under your discretion. The Southern Force (Nishimura Fleet) The vanguard of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Shōji Nishimura. * BB(V): , * CA(V): * DD: , , , The Second Striking Force (Shima Fleet) The rear of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Kiyohide Shima. * CA: , * CL: * DD: , , , Recommended Equipment Preparation The Following are specific types of Equipment you should take priority preparing when you are considering to participate in an Event. *First Above: [[Combat/Equipment Guide|Learn Your Ships' Equipment Setups First!]] *Also [[Combat/Overweight Penalty and Fit Gun Bonus|Learn your Ships' Gun Fit Bonus and Penalties!]] Aircrafts = Aircrafts * **Used to boost Fleet Air Power using CAV/AV/BBV while not being affected by Enemy Fleet Anti-Air. **Most recommended, or practically Mandatory in the case Aircrafts Carriers cannot be used. **Available by upgrading via [[Akashi's Improvement Arsenal]]. * **Main Bomber to use on your [[Land Base Aerial Support]]. ** is available via Development: 240 / 260 / 10 / 261 (Flagship - [[List of fleet standard aircraft carriers by upgraded maximum stats|Aircraft Carrier]]) * [[List of Fighters by stats|Fighters]] ** / are the most basic Fighters recommended for your Aircraft Carriers (CV(L/B)). ***Also applicable to be used for [[Land Base Aerial Support|LBAS]]' Air Defense purposes. ** is recommended for [[Land Base Aerial Support|LBAS]] use if a Range of 7 is required for a map node you wish to send your LBAS to. * [[List of Torpedo Bombers by stats|Torpedo Bombers]] and [[List of Dive Bombers by stats|Dive Bombers]] **Generally used for Aircraft Carriers (CV(L/B)). **Also available to be used for [[Land Base Aerial Support|LBAS]] if lacking in [[List of Land-based Attack Aircraft by stats|Land-based Attack Aircrafts]]. * - For disabling '''Red T'''. **Also Applicable to be used alongside [[List of Interceptor Fighters by stats|Interceptors]] for Air Defense Purposes as it gives 1.3x Bonus. * [[List of Jet-powered Fighter-Bombers by stats|Jet-Powered Fighter-Bombers]] **'''OPTIONAL''' **Exclusively for and **Will require the player to complete a long line of Quests in order to obtain while requiring the Player to invest a very large amount of [[Improvement Material]] and Resources. |-|Shells = Shells * **Your Main Shell to use on Battleships when against a heavily armored Boss. * **Used on BB(V) & CA(V) only when against [[Combat/Installation Type|Installation Type]] Bosses. |-|ASW Equipment = ASW Equipment *First above, please know about [[Partials/Opening ASW|Opening ASW Attack]], aka "OASW". **While Equipment is Important, preparing some DD/CLs who are capable of using this Attack is important as well. (Ex. , ) *Please take special note that the use of the Equipment Combination of SONAR + Depth Charge Projector + Depth Charge will result in the highest ASW Damage Multiplier. * **Enables a Ship who reaches 100+ ASW stat to use OASW attack **Recommended ones are and . * **Sole recommended equipment is * **Recommended Equipment is the . |-|Anti-Installation= Anti-Installation Equipment If you are not familiar with Installation-type Bosses, please make sure to visit the [[Combat/Installation Type|Installation Type]] Information Page. * **Equipped on BB(V) & CA(V) when against [[Combat/Installation Type|Installation Type]] Bosses. (Ex. , ) * **Only available from and occasional Limited-time Quests. **Equipped mainly on DD, CL, CA(V) when against [[Combat/Installation Type|Installation Type]] Bosses. * , * **Only used against certain "Hard-Shelled" [[Combat/Installation Type|Installation Type]] Bosses. (Ex. , , ) **Equipped mainly on certain applicable Destroyers and Light Cruisers (Ex. , ) |-|Anti-PT Imps= Anti-PT Imps Equipment The are based on PT Boats treated as Abyssal Destroyers, and are very high in evasion and can only be effectively hit by certain Equipment. *PT Imps are weak against the following: ** Small-Caliber Main Guns ** [[List of Secondary Guns by stats|Secondary Guns]] ** [[List of Anti-Air Guns by stats|Anti-Air Guns]] ** |-|Night Battle Equipment = Night Battle Equipment *Equipment that are specialized in giving you an edge during the night battle phase. *Each equipment works uniquely and either needs a certain requirement for it to activate, or it gives you an immediate boost at the cost of something else. * and **Fleet's accuracy and cut-in rate increases while enemy fleet's cut-in rate decreases. The stronger the searchlight, the stronger the effect applied. **Ships equipped with a Searchlight will receive an penalty and will also be targeted more often. **The regular can be equipped by Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, Aviation Cruiser, Seaplane Tender, Battleship and Aviation Battleship. **The larger can only be equipped by Battleships, and . * **Fire flares to illuminate the skies and discover the enemies. **Fleet's accuracy and cut-in rate increases while enemy fleet's cut-in rate decreases. **Unlike the Searchlight, the Star Shell does not have any negative effects when triggered, but this comes at the cost of not being guaranteed to always trigger. **The can be equipped by Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, Aviation Cruiser, Seaplane Tender, Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Torpedo Cruiser, Repair Ship and Submarine Tender. * **Similar to Recon Seaplane in functionality, but has additional effects during night battle. **If successfully triggered, will result in 'Night Contact' which boosts the following: **10% Accuracy boost **Increased critical hit rate **+5 Firepower **Night Contact will only trigger if the air state is '''not''' Air Incapability or Air Parity if it started during day. **Night Contact will always have a chance to trigger if the battle started during night. Hints and Advice * Make sure your fleet is prepared in all departments (Ex. Do not neglect your AV, SS, and/or AO). **[[Combat/Combined Fleet|Transport Combined Fleet]] are always a possibility in Events. Please do not neglect your [[List of destroyers by upgraded maximum stats|Destroyers]], [[List of light cruisers by upgraded maximum stats|Light Cruisers]], [[List of Aviation Cruisers by upgraded maximum stats|Aviation Cruisers]] **Anti-Submarine Warfares are always a possibility in Events. Please prepare enough [[List of Anti-Submarine Equipment by stats|ASW Equipment]] and Destroyers & Light Cruisers capable of using OASW attacks. **[[Combat/Installation Type|Installation-type Boss and Enemies]] are always a possibility in Events. Please prepare enough Anti-Installation Equipment such as . * Make sure to prepare a large amount of resources. **Give yourself at least 1 month of time to start stockpiling your resources. * Make sure to prepare a good amount of Aircrafts with good stats, especially with large range for [[Land Base Aerial Support]] and for your Aircraft Carriers (Ex. Do not neglect your Skilled Aircraft Conversion Monthly Quests as they give good aircrafts and are excellent to use in [[Land Base Aerial Support]]). **Please remember that is craftable. If you are lacking in Land-based Attack Aircrafts, please try to craft some. *Do not jump into the Event on Day 1 if you aren't a Frontliner. Wait for the Frontliners to gather/publish confirmed fleet compositions and branching rules for each Event Maps. Be patient. ** Some Initial Information may turn out to be partially confirmed, so please be patient until all information are completely verified first if you wish for a more smoother time running your Event. * Most important advice: Keep your sanity high. Possible Mechanics * [[Events#Ship_Locking|Ship-locking]] * [[Event#Manual_Node_Selection|Manual Node Selection]] * [[Event#Combined_Fleet|Combined Fleet]] * [[Events#HP_Bar_Variance|HP Bar Variance]] * [[Events#Multiple_Branching_Map|Multiple Branching Map]] * Event limited time quests * [[Events#Transport_Load-Off_gauge|Transport Loadoff]] * [[Events#Boss_Debilitation_Mechanism|armor-break debuff]] * [[Combat/Abyssal Combined Fleet|Abyssal Combined Fleet]] * [[Land Base Aerial Support]] * [[Striking Force]] Links * [[Board:Fleet's_Prepared-ness|IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST?]] - Forum board * [[Thread:282953|Quick FAQs and Tips on what to prepare]] - Still based on Summer 2015 but overall tips are similar * [https://infograph.venngage.com/publish/574fef24-b4fa-415f-a7ee-d7b272949ee2 Newface Event Preparation Guide] * [https://infograph.venngage.com/publish/574fef24-b4fa-415f-a7ee-d7b272949ee2 Medium/Hard Mode Event Preparation Guide] Pre-Event Tweets= |-|Progress tweets= |-|Patch notes= |-|Post maintenance tweets= References *http://kancolle.doorblog.jp/archives/52579153.html Twitter Avatars